1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-contact joint connector which is constituted so that connector housings are connected in a multiple stage form.
2. Description of the Related Art
A press-contact joint connector in the Related Art includes: an upper connector housing with a plurality of terminal housing chambers; a lower connector housing with a plurality of terminal housing chambers; an upper terminals composed of a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel; and a lower terminals composed of a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel. The upper and the lower connector housings are the same shape so that the upper and the lower connector housings can be connected into a multi-stage form, and can be electrically connected.
However, in the above conventional press-contact joint connector, since the upper and the lower connector housings to be connected are located only by a whole locating protrusions and a whole locating groove portions, there arises the following problem.
Namely, since the dimensions of the whole locating protrusion and the whole locating groove portion are set in contemplation of easiness of engagement, allowance of an error in accuracy of parts and the like, the dimensions have to be different to a certain extent. Therefore, since both the connector housings cannot be located accurately, a suitable contact state between a tab portion formed in the lower terminals and a tab contact portion formed in the upper terminals is not ensured.
In addition, the connecting order of a plurality of the connector housings is determined principally by a wiring pattern or the like, and the connection should be carried out according to the suitable connecting order. However, since the connector housings have the same shape, the connection can be carried out in any order, and thus the connection is possibly carried out in improper order.
The present invention is devises in such points in view. It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a press-contact joint connector which ensures a proper contact state between tab portions of terminals of one connector housing and tab contact portions of terminals of the other connector housing. Moreover, an object of the present invention is to provide a press-contact joint connector which is capable of preventing the connection of connector housings in improper order.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a press-contact joint connector including: a first connector housing having connecting surfaces respectively on its upper surface and lower surface, said first connector housing being formed with a plurality of terminal housing chambers arranged in parallel; a second connector housing having connecting surfaces respectively on its upper surface and lower surface, said second connector housing being connected to said first connector housing in a multi-stage form so that the upper surface of said first connector housing meets the lower surface of said second connector housing, the upper surface of said first connector housing facing the lower surface of said second connector housing, said second connector housing being formed with a plurality of terminal housing chambers arranged in parallel; first terminals composed of a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel, said first terminals being housed respectively in said terminal housing chambers formed on said first connector housing, said first terminals having tab portions protruded to a side of said connecting surfaces, said first terminals having tab contact portions on a side opposite to the side of said connecting surfaces; and second terminals composed of a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel, said second terminals being housed respectively in said terminal housing chambers formed on said second connector housing, said second terminals having tab contact portions contacting with the tab portions of said first terminals on the side of said connecting surfaces, said second terminals having tab portions on a side opposite to the side of said connecting surfaces, wherein whole locating means, for locating wholly said first and second connector housings when said connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings which face each other are moved to a connecting position where they come close to and are connected to each other, is provided to said connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings; a pair of tab portion locating means, for locating said both connector housings in a tab parallel arranging direction where the tab portions of said first terminals are arranged in parallel and in a direction which intersects perpendicularly to the tab parallel arranging direction, are provided to said connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings; and said tab portion locating means are provided to positions of the vicinities of both outer sides of said tab portions of said plural terminals arranged in parallel.
In the press-contact joint connector according to the first aspect, the pair of tab portion locating means locate the tab parallel arranging direction and the direction intersecting perpendicularly to the tab parallel arranging direction between both the connector housings. Therefore, a proper contact state between the tab portions of the terminals of the first connector housing and the tab contact portions of the terminals of the second connector housing is ensured.
A second aspect of the invention provides a press-contact joint connector including: a first connector housing having connecting surfaces respectively on its upper surface and lower surface, a second connector housing having connecting surfaces respectively on its upper surface and lower surface, said second connector housing being connected to said first connector housing in a multi-stage form so that the upper surface of said first connector housing meets the lower surface of said second connector housing, the upper surface of said first connector housing facing the lower surface of said second connector housing, wherein said connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings which face each other are moved to a connecting position where they come close to and are connected to each other so that said first and second connector housings are connected; a plurality of mis-connection preventing protrusions which can be cut are provided to one side of said connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings which face each other; a plurality of hole portions into which said mis-connection preventing protrusions can be inserted are provided to the other side of the connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings which face each other; said plurality of hole portions are provided to positions corresponding to said plurality of mis-connection preventing protrusions; and walls which can be cut are provided respectively to said plurality of hole portions.
In the press-contact joint connector according to the second aspect, the mis-connection preventing protrusions and the walls of the hole portions are cut previously so that only the mis-connection preventing protrusions and the hole portions on the surfaces to be connected are combined according to a proper order of connecting the connector housings. As a result, even if they are tried to be connected in an improper order, the connection cannot be carried out. Therefore, the connection of the connector housings in an improper order can be prevented.
A third aspect of the present invention provides the press-contact joint connector depending from the first aspect, wherein: a plurality of mis-connection preventing protrusions which can be cut are provided to one side of the connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings which face each other; a plurality of hole portions, into which said mis-connection preventing protrusions are inserted respectively, are provided to the other side of the connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings which face each other; said plurality of hole portions are provided to positions correspondingly to said plurality of mis-connection preventing protrusions; and walls which can be cut are formed respectively to said plurality of hole portions.
In the press-contact joint connector according to the third aspect, in addition to the working of the first aspect, the mis-connection preventing protrusions and the walls of the hole portions are cut previously so that only the mis-connection preventing protrusions and the hole portions of the surfaces to be connected are combined in a proper order of connecting the connector housings. As a result, even if they are tried to be connected in an improper order, the connection cannot be carried out.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides the press-contact joint connector depending from the first or third aspect, wherein: said pair of tab portion locating means are composed of a pair of protruded portions which are provided to one side of the connecting surfaces of said first and second connector housings and a pair of groove portions which are provided to the other side of connecting surfaces; said pair of protruded portions are engaged with said pair of groove portions; said pair of protruded portions and said pair of groove portions become wider towards a direction where they come close to or are separated from each other in the tab parallel arranging direction; and a distance between said pair of protruded portions and a distance between said pair of groove portions are set so as to be slightly different.
In the press-contact joint connector according to the fourth aspect, in addition to the working of the first or third aspect, an external force is applied to the connector housings to a direction of drawing or compressing with respect to the tab parallel arranging direction via the pair of tab portion locating means, and an external force is applied to the connector housings to a direction which intersects perpendicularly to the tab parallel arranging direction via the tab portion locating means. Therefore, an unstable state of both the connector housings can be prevented.